


Familial peace

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Gen, makalov-centric, marcia and their parents are more secondary characters, telliusrareweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: This is all bullshit.[Written for Tellius Rare Week | Prompt: Family]





	Familial peace

**Author's Note:**

> Me, projecting my feelings about family in a character who's hated by 90% of the fandom? It's more likely than you think

This is all bullshit.

Makalov can’t help but to think this as he accepts a plate from his mother.

This entire thing is stupid.

 

He and Marcia may be part of Crimea’s Royal Guards now, but their parents still live in Begnion, so whenever they can the two siblings have decided to visit them for some “family time”.

It’s a façade of peace, of familial blessing, but of course it’s all fake.

 

He tries to be on his best behaviour during those days. He doesn’t want to weight them more than he already does.

He can’t pretend he doesn’t see dad looking at him in that way that has always made him feel so small – so stupid – since he was a kid.

He also can’t pretend not to notice the nervous glances mom keeps giving him, like she’s expecting him to deliver any kind of horrible news at any moment; even if he had something bad happening to him, he’d never mention it during those moment when they’re all gathered around the table, having lunch or dinner together.

 

He usually lets Marcia do the talking; it’s not like they’d care to hear him that much, or at least this is how he feels.

Sometimes he nods, or he adds some funny anecdote, but the smiles on everybody’s face always feel forced.

Maybe it’s better if he shuts up completely.

 

He shouldn’t be there. They don’t deserve to have these moments ruined by his presence.

He always tells himself that he’s doing this for them, to let his parents know that he’s fine, that he’s not getting into trouble – it’s not completely true but at least he’s trying – but in the end isn’t he a lost cause already? They don’t care that much, don’t they?

 

Sometimes he manages to get a genuine laugh out of them. Sometimes they all seem truly happy.

It’s for those rare moments than he still keeps coming – but let’s be honest, Marcia would drag his sorry ass there if he refused to show up. At least for a moment they can pretend that everything’s fine, that they’re just a normal family doing normal family things, that everyone’s wanted there.

 

He just wishes he wasn’t such a disappointment for them, because he can see in their eyes that they’ve given up on him a long time ago.

 

He can still pretend that – at least during these moments – everything is fine, and that’s exactly what he does, making silent promises of being a better man from now on, but they usually don’t last very long.

Who knows, however. Maybe one day he’ll be able to actually change, and maybe he’ll redeem himself in a way that he will feel accepted by his family again.


End file.
